leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/How to custom champion
__TOC__ General guidelines *Use this convenient empty template to create champions. NEVER post incomplete champion concepts up on your blog; at the minimum, you should have a full kit, and preferably you should have their stats. If you want to use the template to work on a champion, make a user page. **To make a userpage, create a link. For example, User:BlitzerRyuusei/Kiria, the Storm of the Blades. User:(your username)/(name of custom champion) *Always use good grammar and spelling. *Use the preview button to make sure your templates aren't broken. *When you've actually posted your champion up, make sure to replace the "Blog posts" category with "Custom champions". *The best rule of thumb: Always compare your custom champion to actual champions. Over half of the rules here are this same rule applied in different contexts. *None of the "rules" here are absolute. However, you must know the rules before you can break them. Also, see this post. Champion stats *To specify what resource your champion uses, check Template:Champion info/doc. For now, it only works for existing resources; you can't specify "Uses chocolate" yet, for instance. *Use the champion lists by stat for reference when designing a champion. You don't want a champion intended as a squishy mage to have 440 (+90) health, for instance, which puts them in the range of bruisers like or . *Range: 125 is the standard range for melees, 550 is the standard range for ranged. Adjust as necessary. If your melee champion is using a long weapon ( , for instance), their range can be increased to somewhere between 150 and 200. If your champion is ranged but is somewhat tanky ( , , ) or is a non-ADC that makes good use of autoattacks ( , , , ), then reduce your champion's range. *Attack speed: Attack speed numbers are unusual decimal numbers for a reason. When picking a base attack speed number, keep attack delay in mind. is not a valid attack speed number; is. *Magic resist: 30 (+ ) for most melees. 30 (+0) for ranged, as well as melees with innate damage reduction/massive sustain/turn ranged. *Movement speed: 325-340 for ranged, and usually 335-355 for melees. , , and are exceptions. Champion abilities *Caster spells often do damage. *Spammable spells ( , ) or pure utility spells ( , ) do less damage. *AP ratios are usually within the range. You can go higher, but watch where you're going carefully. *Total AD ratios are not bonus AD ratios. A spell that does does too much damage because you didn't take the champion's base AD into account. or are just about right. *AD ratios are weaker than an equivalent AP ratio. is not average, it is weak, especially compared to . AD items, masteries, and runes usually give less AD than AP items give AP (compare to or with ) because autoattacks also scale with AD. There's a reason why things like and have seemingly high AD ratios. *Ultimates usually cost 100 mana. Manaless champion ultimates usually cost nothing. *Ultimates that only do damage have low cooldowns within the 60-90 second range: , , , . *High-impact ultimates have 90-150 second cooldowns: , , , . *Massive-impact ultimates have ~180 second cooldowns: , , . *Keep your champion's full burst damage in mind. Although I made this list as a silly pointless reference, it's useful when you're trying to make a champion. If your champion has four ratios, you better have a good reason for it, or otherwise your champion is just doing too much damage. Champion ability frames Passive ability Passive ability with ability details }} | }} Active ability |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Passive and active ability |description2 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Ability with multiple components |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} Ability with ability details |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Champion ability templates *Used for the words "passive", "active", and "toggle" at the beginning of ability descriptions. *Used before an ability scaling in the "leveling" field. *Used to show leveling abilities. In this case, this ability does 60 damage at rank 1 and 180 damage at rank 5. This template works with any number of ability ranks. Also used to create fancy decimal numbers: rather than 1.25. *Used to show ability scaling, like this: . See Template:Ability scaling/doc for everything this works with. *Used to show the level scaling of innate abilities, like this: . The first number (N) shows the number of values; the next N numbers show the actual changing numbers; and the last N numbers show the levels at which they change. Was this explanation too confusing? *Used to show addition and multiplication symbols: . Category:Custom champions